Mistletoe
by EmTheMuse
Summary: It's Caleb's first christmas. Will the snow and spirit bring his love for Cornelia out? CxC
1. Chapter 1: Planning

**A little CalebxCornelia story I wanted to make....**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

Snow was falling slowly and peaceful in Heatherfield. The Christmas mood was all over the place, as Christmas Eve only was three days away. People were walking in and out of the big mall in Center Heatherfield. Kids were playing in the snow and parents were talking and sharing thoughts. Couples were walking hand in hand in the nearest park. Other people were caring bags with Christmas presents. Somewhere in town five girls and a boy was sitting, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the heat from the radiators. The Silver Dragon was closed for the vacation which fit the teenagers perfectly.

Taranee was trying to explain to Caleb what Christmas was. Well he'd already heard of it from the start of the December from Irma, but now Taranee was giving him details. Right now she was telling him about the _mistletoe_.

Caleb frowned. "So there's this little plant hanging down from the ceiling and when a girl and a boy are standing below it you have to kiss." Caleb looked at the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him when he said the last word.

"Exactly!" Taranee said.

"Why?" Caleb asked smiling. Even though they were ridiculous, humans did come up with some great ideas.

Will shrugged, "No idea, it has just always been a tradition."

"You have a lot of traditions!" Caleb murmured into his cup. He felt a high heel hit his leg, and he spit some of the hot chocolate out on the table. He looked up to meet two sharp sapphire blue eyes.

"You think it's ridiculous!?" Cornelia said sharp.

"Oh, oh he pissed the lion off…" Irma joked, and Hay Lin had to try hard not to laugh.

"No!" Caleb protested.

Cornelia looked at him with narrowing eyes. "Good, cuz most of the guys in the world think it is…"

"I mean it's weird…" Caleb started but when he looked at Cornelia his mind turned, "but it's quite romantic."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Irma said, and Will kicked her leg. "Aw!"

"Well I gotta go… Will, Hay Lin… move, move!" Cornelia said as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "See ya guys tomorrow."

Caleb snapped out of his Cornelia trance. "What's going on tomorrow?" He asked.

"We're going shopping…" Will said. "For presents… And later we're going to have a sleepover at Cornelia's."

Cornelia turned to Caleb. "You can come to if you want Caleb…"

Caleb wasn't sure. "What would your parents think?"

Cornelia shrugged, "Don't know… They leave tomorrow afternoon to visit grandma, the come home again the day before Christmas Eve." She smiled, "they'll never even know."

"Alright" Caleb smiled. Any chance to be with her.

"It's gonna be so cool that our parents has decided to celebrate Christmas Eve all together!" Hay Lin said.

"You're just happy you got to invite Eric." Irma said.

"So? Taranee invited Nigel and Will invited Matt." Hay Lin said in defense.

"Bye guys." Cornelia pulled her hat on and went outside in the cold.

* * *

The four remaining girls turned to Caleb. He looked at them all puzzled. "What?" He asked.

"Oh you know what!" Irma said and smiled smugly at him.

"No… I seriously don't…" He said looking scared at the girls looking evilly at him.

"_I mean it's weird, but quite romantic!?"_ Irma imitated Caleb.

"What's wrong with that?!" Caleb said.

"Geez and I thought that guy was smart." Taranee said with a grin.

"You're _so_ crushing on Cornelia!" Will said.

"Yeah…" Hay Lin said. "Hey I just got an idea! Caleb you're gonna come Christmas Eve and celebrate with us!" She smiled smug at her idea.

Irma high fived Hay Lin and turned to Caleb. "What are you gonna give her for present then?"

"Okay slow down!" Caleb put his hands in front of his face. "I'm invited to the sleepover and I said yes. Now I'm invited to your tradition thingy, I haven't even said yes and you ask me what I'm gonna give you as presents?!"

"First," Will count on her fingers, "You _have_ to come. Second it was only Cornelia's gift we wanted to know. And third SPILL!"

"Well… I gotta think about it… And I have to get you four, presents as well!"

"Awww you didn't need to Caleb, but thanks!" Irma said with a smirk.

Caleb whispered to Taranee. "I don't have to get presents for all the other people, right?" Taranee shook her head.

"You know what I'm gonna call Corny right away," Irma said happy and pulled out her cell. "And I think I'll put it on speaker."

"_Hello?"_ The other end said.

"Hey Corny guess what!" Irma said thrilled.

"_You fell into a big hole in the ground and can never get out again?"_ Cornelia said with a smirk.

The other laughed except Irma of course. "Ha, ha very funny… But no we invited Caleb to celebrate Christmas with us!"

"_Good for you… wait what?" _Cornelia asked happily

"I said we invited CALEB to celebrate Christmas with us." Irma yelled into the phone.

"I think I'm going deaf." Will said, and Irma stuck her tongue out.

"_That's great… You're on speaker right?"_ Cornelia asked.

"Duh!" Irma said and rolled her eyes.

"_Caleb??"_

Caleb's eyes lightened up. "Yes?"

"Did you see that?" Taranee asked Hay Lin. "How his eyes lit up? Yeah" Hay Lin whispered back.

"_You can come with us girl shopping tomorrow."_ Cornelia said happy._ "Guess I also need someone who can carry my bags…" _She mumbled to herself, and then covered her mouth. _"Pretend none of you heard that!"_

"I don't mind carry your bags." Caleb said without thinking and then regretted he'd said that.

"_Thank you. I-"_

"Alright!" Irma cut in, "You can lovey dovey talk on your own phones. This is _my_ phone which means _my_ bill!" She took the phone up, "Say bye Corny!"

"_Bye guys, sorry to leave you alone with the witch!"_

"Bye Cornelia!" The other said, and Irma hung up.

**

* * *

**

Later on messenger

LairOnTheWeb: What do u think he's gonna get C?

XxHayHeyxX: A ring perhaps?

WillVandom: Yeah right, like he will go that far!

Love2Dance-Tara: Maybe he'll give her a teddy bear that looks like one of those ugly soldiers of Phobos! Btw, just a joke.

WillVandom: lol that could be fun!

Love2Dance-Tara: Not that I think he would…

LairOnTheWeb: Nah… I actually think he knows her that well, to know that she would freak.

XxHayHeyxX: I still think he's going to give her something unique! But gotta go, dinner time!

_XxHayHeyxX just logged off._

Love2Dance-Tara: Yeah me too, Peter just got home from a BB game, gotta hear who won!

_Love2Dance-Tara just logged off._

LairOnTheWeb: Think we need to buy a backup gift that Caleb can give C?

WillVandom: Actually I have a feeling it's not gonna be necessary!

LairOnTheWeb: Well gotta go… Mom's calling… See ya

WillVandom: See ya

_LairOnTheWeb just logged off._

_WillVandom just logged off._

_

* * *

_

**So what** **do you think? Please review but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

**Chapter two ladies and gentlemen... Well it's because I already had written chapter 1 and 2. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

**The next day in front of the mall**

Cornelia was standing in the snow waiting on her friends. She was cold, but she didn't care that much. She liked the snow. It was soft and beautiful- Besides it wasn't wet like rain. She'd always meant that winter was the most romantic season. The time the girls had talked about it, Hay Lin had said it was the spring because it was then the new year really started. Will had agreed with Cornelia, and Irma had said summer because of the hot guys on the beach. Taranee had said she thought it was fall, because of the beautiful colors.

Cornelia looked at her cell saying it was 12:15. Typically of the girls being late. She smiled at the thought and kicked to some snow.

"What are you smiling at?" A dark, but still light voice asked.

Cornelia turned, and her hair blew beautifully together with her scarf.

Caleb smiled at the sight of Cornelia's beautiful face.

"I… Nothing…" Cornelia said with a little smile.

"Yo love birds! We're here!" Irma yelled ten feet away.

"When does she ever take a break!?" Caleb complained and Cornelia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will asked coming from the other side.

"Caleb has finally grown tired of Irma." Cornelia said jokingly.

"That took long," Taranee said.

"What took long?" Irma asked.

"To find out that you're a pessimist!" Caleb said mad.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you too Caleb, now move on! It's freezing cold outside!"

"You're such a baby," Hay Lin said while linking arms with Irma.

"Alright here's the idea. Tara and I go together, Irma and Hay Lin go together and Caleb and Cornelia go together. Later we'll switch?" Will said.

"Alright", "Cool", "Fine," "Okay" they all said and went separate ways.

Irma and Hay Lin went, with linked arms, into a music store, while Taranee and Will, also with linked arms, went into Urban Outfitters. Cornelia and Caleb went into a jewelry store.

**

* * *

**

With Irma and Hay Lin

"So who do you need to buy gifts for?" Irma asked.

"You, Will, Eric and Caleb," Hay Lin answered. "And you?"

"Caleb of course, Cornelia and Tara." Irma looked at a CD, "Do you think Corny would like listening to this one?"

"Sure," Hay Lin said looking at the cover. "Now that she's going to be in this loving mood all the time, it will be perfect."

Irma paid for the CD and the girls went into Forever 21.

"This is like paradise," Hay Lin said and looked around.

"Yeah, well who says you can't buy something for yourself while buying something for someone else?" Irma asked looking at a beautiful blue dress.

"No one! Besides I need an outfit for the party!" Hay Lin said happy

"Me too," Irma said and pulled the dress of the rack.

**

* * *

**

With Cornelia and Caleb

Cornelia looked at the bracelets.

"Who do you need to buy presents for?" Caleb asked leaning against the shelf.

"Will and Irma, you?"

"Everyone except you…" Caleb said thinking of the gift he'd found to give Cornelia.

"Alright… Well I think I'm gonna give this one to Will, what do you think?" Cornelia picked up the bracelet.

"It's pretty, and sparkling." Caleb answered. He looked over and saw a pair of ear rings. "Do you think Taranee would like these?" Caleb turned to Cornelia.

"Of course! It's gorgeous!"

They both paid and went out of the store. They began walking towards a mixed store. Caleb looked at their hands only centimeters away from each other, and reached out to take Cornelia's in his. Cornelia looked down at their hands and blushed a little.

**

* * *

**

With Taranee and Will

They walked out of Urban Outfitters with presents for Cornelia and Irma.

They walked into a music and game store and began looking around for gifts for Matt and Nigel.

"Ugh finding gifts for boys is a pain in the ass!" Will complained.

"Yeah gotta agree on that one." Taranee said looking at the CD she had in her hand, "But wouldn't Matt like this one perhaps?" She handed Will the CD

"Oh Tara you're a life safer!" Will hugged Taranee.

"Uhh… This game have Nigel talked about none stop!" They both went over to pay.

"Maybe we should give Caleb something together? Like a new set of clothes!" Will said.

"Oh wait, no I know what we could do. You know Elyon's house? It's kinda ours now. We could make it more home alike, and then Caleb wouldn't need to live in Hay Lin's basement when he's on Earth." (I don't really know what happened to Elyon's house so we're just going to say the girls got it one day they were in Meridian).

"You think we can make it in one day?" Will asked.

"Sure we can!" Taranee said, happy by her idea

"Alright," Will said pulling out the key she'd gotten from Elyon.

Taranee giggled and high fived Will.

"Now I only need to find a gift for Irma and you," Taranee said.

"Yeah and I need one for Hay Lin and Cornelia." Will said.

They went out of the store and went to the meeting place.

Irma and Hay Lin came soon after.

"Corny just texted, she and Caleb have already gotten gifts for each other so they're not coming before we're meeting again." Irma said, snapping her phone shut.

"Irma needs to find a gift for Taranee, I need to find a gift for Will and we both need one for Caleb," Hay Lin said looking up from her hand.

"Well I need one for Irma and Will need one for you Hay Hey so it fits," Taranee answered.

"And we might have a solution for Caleb's gift," Will said and told them about Elyon's house.

"That's brilliant!" Irma said smiling

"And very kind, he'll appreciate it," Hay Lin said

"Well, it's settled. We're meeting in one and half hour. Come on Irma!" Will said linking arms with Irma.

Hay Lin took Taranee's hand, and they both went into a store right next to them.

**

* * *

**

An hour later with Cornelia and Caleb

Caleb looked happily down at Cornelia's hand which was held by his own.

They just walked out of a mixed store where she'd bought a CD for Irma, and he'd bought a Walkman for Hay Lin. (He got the money from his work at the Silver Dragon. He's working there when he's on Earth).

"There's still a half hour left," Cornelia said as she looked at the big wall watch in the mall.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Caleb said and sorta dragged Cornelia with him. Of course he did it nicely. They went into the ice cream café on the lowest floor and sat down across each other.

A waitress came over to them. "What can I get you two?" She asked.

Cornelia smiled and said, "A chocolate cookie dough with vanilla shake."

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked, turning to Caleb.

He looked at the ice cream menu, and finally said, "A big lemon sorbet, in a cup please."

"Sure, coming right up."

Caleb turned back to Cornelia. Soon he was in one of his Cornelia trances.

"Uhm… Caleb!" Cornelia snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha…aat? I mean what?" He said getting back to reality.

"You seem to dream a lot," Cornelia stated as their ice cream came.

"Well… I don't seem to can control it. It sorta just comes," Caleb said and dug into his sorbet.

"Well it must be something pleasant since you smile…" Cornelia said taking a sip of her shake.

_You have no idea how pleasant._ Caleb thought and nodded.

"Is it a girl?" Cornelia asked smugly

"Maybe…." Caleb mumbled.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Beyond beautiful," Caleb said dreamy again. "She has pretty hair…"

"How does she look?" Cornelia asked trying to hide her jealous feelings.

"Oh well she's a little tall and has beautiful blonde hair," Caleb blushed as he looked into Cornelia's sapphire blue eyes.

_Could it be me? No he probably already has a girlfriend in Meridian, shouldn't surprise me._ Cornelia thought, finishing her shake.

**

* * *

**

With Hay Lin and Taranee

"God I'm so glad the shopping is over!" Hay Lin said flopping down on a bench with her bags beside her.

"Yeah me too" Taranee said just as tired.

"Hey girls,"

Hay Lin looked up happy, to see Eric's sweet face. "Eric!" She burst out.

"And Martin," Taranee said looking at Martin behind Eric.

"What are you up to?" Eric asked the exhausted girls.

"Last minute Christmas shopping," Hay Lin answered.

"And you?" Taranee asked.

"Pretty much the same…" Eric said. "Well, see you soon, bye girls!"

"Bye, bye Eric…" Hay Line said

"Bye guys." Taranee waved as the boys left. She then turned to Hay Lin. "What's the reason for you and Eric aren't dating again?" She asked

"None of us has the courage to ask," Hay Lin said sadly and embarrassed.

**

* * *

**

With Will and Irma

Will and Irma were fooling around when they bumped into someone.

"Sorry my bad," both Will and a certain guy said.

"Matt!" Will said happily

"Will!" Matt responded in joy. He pulled his girlfriend into a big hug.

"Irma," Joel said with a smirk.

"Joel," Irma said flirtingly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will asked

"Doing nothing… Well we were getting some ice cream and saw Cornelia with Caleb…" Matt answered.

"Looked like they thought they were the only two persons on the planet." Joel answered.

"Yep, sounds like them." Irma said.

"Well we gotta go see you two ladies later…" Matt and Joel left, and Will and Irma got up.

"We have five minutes before we're meeting the others," Will said and walked faster.

**

* * *

**

With Cornelia and Caleb

"We gotta go," Cornelia said and paid for the ice creams. "We're meeting the others soon."

Caleb got up and took the most of the shopping bags.

"You don't have to-", Cornelia started but Caleb insisted.

"I don't mind carrying them. They're not heavy at all. Besides I'm the man here, in Meridian men do things like that."

"I wish they did that on Earth too." Cornelia said as they walked toward the exit where they were meeting the others.

Caleb put the bags in one hand, and intertwined his fingers with Cornelia's. When Cornelia looked at him, he smiled lovingly and she smiled back.

"Look at that young couple! Don't they look happily in love?" An old lady said to another old lady as Caleb and Cornelia passed.

"Sure they do, and look how a gentleman he is. Carrying her shopping bags," Said the other old lady.

Both Cornelia and Caleb flushed tomato red. Cornelia tried to let go of embarrassment, but Caleb held on tight, and she just smiled instead.

When they reached the exit, they just stared into each other's eyes. Feeling they were the only ones in the world.

But as soon as they heard Irma's voice they broke apart, standing with a meters space between them.

Irma and Will came across the corner, and over to the sweethearts. Irma immediately commented Caleb carrying all the bags, and Cornelia hit her,

Soon Hay Lin and Taranee arrived, and they all went out and into the freezing winter snow.

**

* * *

**

Soooooo got a little Caleb and Cornelia moment there huh? Please review, no flames! I'm already working on Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**I don't know if I can say you deserve it? I mean I've got 1 review... But I feel like writing and writing so here it is!**

* * *

Mistletoe

**7 pm at Cornelia's house**

Cornelia was wandering around in her walk-in closet thinking about what she would wear. She ended up by picking a hips-short night dress, which looked very nicely on her. When she came out of it, she brushed her long blonde hair and pulled a hair band in it.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in" Cornelia said and looked out of her bedroom door.

Will peeked inside the front door, and smiled at Cornelia.

"Hey Will, I was just going to set up some mattresses, pillows and blankets."

Will went inside and left her bag on the floor. "Here I'm gonna help."

The girls got the stuff and put it in Cornelia's living room, so it was soft to sit everywhere.

There was a knock, and Hay Lin and Caleb walked inside.

"Hi there," Cornelia said. "You can just put your bags by Will's."

Caleb and Hay Lin dropped their bags and went to sit down.

Caleb looked at the angel-like girl walking past him. Her legs, long and tan even in the winter, slowed and stood like a model. Her curves were shown, but not too much. Her beautiful hair was shining in light, and her eyes sparkling.

The doorbell rang. "If someone will get that I'm gonna go order a lot of pizza." Cornelia said.

"I got it," Caleb said and went to the door.

Hay Lin went with Cornelia, "You know just how to satisfy Irma!"

Cornelia smiled and took the phone, "We _all_ love pizza!"

Hay Lin grinned and went to the refrigerator.

* * *

"Cornelia!" Caleb called.

"Hang on there, just gotta order this." Cornelia ordered the last pizza. She hung up the phone and went over to Caleb.

"What's u…up! Uhm hey Miss Prottinger," Cornelia looked nervous at her neighbor.

(You know the lady from issue 19 where the girls have a sleepover at Corny's when they want to defeat Nerissa in their sleep, together? Miss Prottinger came to borrow some salt!)

"What's a boy doing here, Miss Hale?" Miss Prottinger asked.

"Uhm… My friends and I are having a sleepover," Cornelia answered honestly.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Caleb whispered.

"No, no, I can handle this!" Cornelia whispered back. "We're celebrating that's its Christmas! Right girls?" Cornelia yelled to the two other girls.

"Yup," Hay Lin and Will answered with cookies in their mouth.

"Hey excuse me lady, but I can't come in the door when you're standing there!" Irma said behind Miss Prottinger.

"And there's the last two! Don't worry Miss Prottinger, we'll be quiet and go to bed by the right time!"

_NOT!_ Irma mouthed to Cornelia, and she giggled.

Miss Prottinger left, and Irma and Taranee entered.

"Haven't we seen her before?" Irma asked narrowing

Will appeared from the kitchen, "That's just Miss Prottinger who came to borrow salt last time we saw her!"

"Oh right, the night we thought we'd defeated Nerissa." Taranee said with the creeps

* * *

"So," Cornelia said happily falling down on the couch in the middle of Will and Caleb. "There's movies, cookies, soda, tea, and the pizza is on the way… And you have your bags with you if you want to change!" She smiled big and closed her eyes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me" Caleb said and grabbed his bag

"Yeah me too," Irma said

"Hey wait up on me!" Taranee ran after Irma

"So… Anyone excited about Christmas?" Hay Lin blurred out randomly

"Sure…" Will answered. "The music, the food, the decorations, the presents…" Will smiled "The boys!" She and Hay Lin said together

Cornelia rolled her eyes, then closed them and went to dreamland.

But her dreams were soon interrupted.

"Wow Caleb, that's certainly a difference from what we are used to see!" Hay Lin said giggling.

Cornelia opened her eyes and looked stunned at Caleb.

His usually brown T-shirt, brown jeans and boots, were replaced with a white singlet, blue sweatpants and bare feet.

"Hey look at Miss Dreamy!" Irma whispered to Taranee.

Hay Lin pulled a blanket around her tiny body. After all just a huge T-shirt with an Alien on wasn't that warm. Will pulled out her long sleeves on her night shirt; she then pulled a cover over her bare legs, as said before it was cold. Taranee straightened her tank top and looked happily down at her sweatpants. Irma messed Cornelia's hair, who then grabbed Irma by her night dress. Irma just grabbed Cornelia's dress when Cornelia tried to run away, and they ended up on the cold ground.

"Geez it's cold." Cornelia said, shivering, she placed herself in the middle of Caleb and Will almost shaking the couch.

"Here," Caleb pulled a blanket around Cornelia and put his arm around her

"Awe, how sweet." Will said

"Just adorable and loving!" Irma said in delight

Caleb was about to argue, but when he saw that Cornelia didn't even hitch at Irma's comment, he didn't either.

The doorbell went-

"Pizza!" Irma said

"I'll grab something to drink" Taranee said and Hay Lin got up, "Let me help you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, eating pizza and drinking soda.

"You know what?" Caleb asked taking a sip from his coke. "The Grinch reminds me of someone dearly!"

**(Really? Who could that be!?)**

"Don't say it!" Cornelia said covering her nose, "He stinks!"¨

"He's small." Will said

"He's never ever taken a bath in his life." Taranee stated

"He steals," Irma laughed

"But he's kinda sweet…" Hay Lin defended

"Yeah right- Maybe he is, but he's defiantly a pain in the ass as well!" Caleb said

"Blunk!" They all said finally

* * *

When the movie ended, Caleb got up and went to get the cookies and tea.

"So," Will said pulling her legs up on the couch, "What do you guys wanna do?"

Cornelia yawned and got more comfortable with her cookie and tea against Caleb's side. "Let's just talk until we fall asleep."

"That's a great idea!" Irma got two cookies more. "What should we talk about?"

Cornelia yawned once more. "Anything…" yawn, "you wanna…" yawn, "Talk about…" Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep in Caleb's arms.

"Let's talk about Cornelia and you!" Hay Lin pointed with her finger at Caleb.

"What… what do you mean?" Caleb asked innocent

"Haven't you seen your position?" Taranee laughed.

Caleb looked down and saw how Cornelia now was lying with her head on his lap. "That's not my work!" He said defensive

"Oh yes it is Mr. your presence… It has an effect on Corny and vices versa." Irma said

Caleb sighed and stroke Cornelia's cheek. What was the point of denying it? "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

**So please review and I'll make longer chapters, but it kinda sucks to know nobody really likes it and then keep posting.... So review! But no flames**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling

**So one or two more left... Then I'll make another one... Well I'm already started on it but I'll continue it**

* * *

Mistletoe

**The next morning**

The sun was actually shining through the icy window. Glittering on the snow, making sparkles everywhere.

Hay Lin's eyes opened up. "One more day past!" She got out of her covers, "One last day to go!" Out of excitement Hay Lin's feet suddenly didn't touch the ground.

"Excited a bit?" Taranee's voice called.

"Yeah a bit." Hay Lin said as she floated down. A cold shiver ran down her spin. "And unbelievable cold! I thought the sun was shining."

"Yeah, well it hasn't changed it temperatures in that way, but in other ways." Irma said.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked confused.

"Have you taken a look at the couch? I was kicked out of it this night!" Will groaned.

The four girls turned their heads towards the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" Hay Lin said at the sight. "That's just sooo cute!"

Caleb was half lying down and half sitting up. His arms were wrapped around Cornelia protectively who were lying next to him.

"Should we wake them up?" Irma asked already having a water cloud over their heads.

"No Irma let them sleep." Will said, "We may have to stop teasing them."

Irma's water cloud disappeared and she flopped down on a chair. "Ugh! You're all so boring and over romantic!" She mumbled.

Cornelia twisted in Caleb's arms making him slightly awake.

"Hey! Pretend to not care! He's waking up!" Taranee said and the girls sat down on their pillows turning on the TV.

* * *

Caleb's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stretched his arms. Wow how he'd been sleeping amazing! He looked down and saw a sleeping face hidden behind long blonde hair. He slowly stroked it away, and sighed heavily.

"Why are you down lover boy?" Irma asked randomly.

"I don't know… It's just that this doesn't seem real. I mean her in my arms, is all I ever wished for but… It just doesn't feel right."

"Perhaps it's because she hasn't told you how she feels… Or the other way around…" Hay Lin said

"Yeah… maybe." Caleb kissed Cornelia's hand.

She turned and began to open her eyes.

"Come on, we have to leave them alone to handle this." Irma said and pulled the girls up.

"And that should come from you?" Taranee asked narrowing.

Finally the eyes opened, and they were shining beautiful sapphire.

"Morning," Caleb said nervously. "Have been sleeping well?"

Cornelia looked confused up at Caleb's face. "Actually spectacularly!"

"Really?" Caleb asked with too much hope

"Yeah…" She smiled

"Me too…"

She sat up, and was about to leave when Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, I… I really wanna talk with you."

"Sure…" Cornelia looked deeply into his emerald eyes

"I… I really like you Cornelia… A lot actually…" Caleb's eyes wandered around the room. "I don't know how you feel, but I just thought you should know."

Cornelia smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "I like you too Caleb, a lot!"

Caleb smiled and pulled Cornelia into a hug.

* * *

"Yay!" Hay Lin whisper yelled

"She just kissed his cheek." Taranee said

"Exactly my words." Irma said

"But still. They've told each other how they feel! They're officially dating!" Hay Lin said

"I'm with Hay Lin," Will said and walked into the living room.

"Morning Will." Cornelia said happy

"Morning… Now are we clear? You're official dating right? No need to keep pushing you to tell each other how u to tell each other how you feel?"

Cornelia looked at Caleb, "nope!" They both said holding each other's hands.

_But I still wonder who that girl is he was talking about_, Cornelia thought.

Taranee laughed. "Hun, if you used your brain under all that hair you might figure it out!"

* * *

Flashback

"_Is it a girl?" Cornelia asked smugly_

"_Maybe…." Caleb mumbled._

"_Is she beautiful?"_

"_Beyond beautiful," Caleb said dreamy again. "She has pretty hair…"_

"_How does she look?" Cornelia asked trying to hide her jealous feelings._

"_Oh well she's a little tall and has beautiful blonde hair, and well she's really sweet" Caleb blushed as he looked into Cornelia's sapphire blue eyes._

_Caleb got up and took the most of the shopping bags._

"_You don't have to-", Cornelia started but Caleb insisted._

"_I don't mind carrying them. They're not heavy at all. Besides I'm the man here, in Meridian men do things like that. Especially for the women they care about"_

"_I wish they did that on Earth too." Cornelia said as they walked toward the exit where they were meeting the others._

_Caleb put the bags in one hand, and intertwined his fingers with Cornelia's. When Cornelia looked at him, he smiled lovingly and she smiled back._

"_Look at that young couple! Don't they look happily in love?" An old lady said to another old lady as Caleb and Cornelia passed._

"_Sure they do, and look how a gentleman he is. Carrying her shopping bags," Said the other old lady._

End of Flashback

"It was… me?" Cornelia asked surprised. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Caleb smiled, "Beyond beautiful as I said."

**

* * *

**

Two hours later everyone was clothed, packed and ready to go home

"Bye Cornelia! It was fun see ya tomorrow!" The four girls waved goodbye, and left.

Cornelia walked out in the hall and stood in front of Caleb.

Caleb looked down at Cornelia and smiled. "Guess we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"Uhm…" Cornelia began, "Do you think you could stop by my window later around 11?" Cornelia nervously.

Caleb grinned, "Sure why not? I'm probably gonna go insane without you so let's say I'll be there."

He bended down and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy why is that guy kissing Cornelia's cheek?" Lilian asked

_Oh great… Just great!_

Caleb stood up as tall as he was flushing slightly red.

"Well Lil, I'd like to know that myself!"

"Uhm mom…" Cornelia began

"Mrs. Hale… I'm Caleb" He pulled out his hand

Mr. Hale shook it with narrowing eyes

"Uhm… mom… Caleb and I are kinda… dating" Cornelia said with deep, deep hope.

"Well… You seem like a really nice boy. Why don't you invite him-"

"About that, the girls and I already asked him two days ago…"

"Well alright we'll see each other again tomorrow."

"Yes Mrs. Hale."

"Please call me Liz."

"Alright goodbye Liz… Lillian." Caleb turned to Cornelia. "I'll see you later." He whispered.

He kissed her cheek once more and left.

"Bye…" Cornelia said dreamy

"He's good looking honey. Hold on to him."

"Mom!" Cornelia blushed. "I will." She whispered.

**

* * *

**

Around 11 to soft knock came from the balcony

Cornelia almost fell as she ran over to the door

She opened it and fell into Caleb's embrace.

"I've missed you" She said

"Likewise…"

They sat down and talked. Cornelia slowly began to doze off in Caleb's arms just like the night before.

Caleb kissed her forehead, cheek and hand then went to the balcony door. "Sweet dreams love."

* * *

**Yay they're finally dating! Why am I so excited? Anyway Review! No Flames!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**So this is part one of the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

**The next morning**

Hay Lin was out of bed when the first sunbeam came through her window. She went to her papers where her designed decorations and clothes were. "Tonight is gonna be magical." She mumbled to herself

Taranee sat with her brother and parents eating breakfast happily and peaceful. "So sis, are you excited for tonight?"

"Sure I am." Taranee said. "It's gonna be awesome…"

"I heard someone special is coming." Peter teased her

"Shut up!" Taranee threw a grape after him.

"CHRIS! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER SAT A FOOT IN MY BEDROOM!" Irma yelled at her younger brother who she was chasing.

"Ha, ha… You can't catch me!" He said running faster

"Oh yeah?" With a little flick some water came on to the ground where Chris was running towards. There was a loud sound of someone falling.

"Mommy! Chris fell!" Irma said innocently and went into her room. "Ahh. Finally peaceful."

Will was lying in her bed still sleeping. Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee and her, had been working on Elyon's old house the whole day. They'd also finished it; it had just been so tiring.

"Will! It's time to get out of bed!" Susan Vandom called.

Will opened one eye to look at her mother. "I don't want to…" She mumbled.

"Come on Will, you have to help the girls set up right?"

"Oh yeah… The girls…" Will sat up. "I'm coming."

Cornelia was in a super mood. She brushed her long blonde hair and made two strings and put on a hair strap. She'd chosen to wear sweatpants and a blouse. It looked fabulous on her of course.

Her lips got a touch of lip gloss and then she went out to her family.

When she was about to go into the kitchen she nearly fainted. Her parents and Lillian were sitting talking with _Caleb_.

She started eavesdropping.

"_So where you come from there isn't many modern things?" Her mother said_

"_No," Caleb answered. "You can say we're living in the old days." Caleb said_

"_Do you know what a TV is?" Lillian asked stupidly_

"_Sure… A box with moving pictures in." He joked. "It's not that I don't know what things are, it's more how they work, but I've been here some months now so…"_

"_How come Cornelia hasn't told us about you before?" Mr. Hale asked_

"_Well, that's probably because I travel between my home and Heatherfield a lot. I'm not always here…"_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow afternoon. Then I'm not gonna be here for three weeks."_

* * *

Cornelia looked shocked and sad. _Three weeks? Three whole stinking weeks!?_ She walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Morning. I'm ready to go to help the girls." She said a little coldly.

Her mother gave Cornelia a hug. "He's really sweet Cornelia, don't go hard on him."

"Well have fun!" Her father said

Caleb and Cornelia left. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Trying to ignore him.

"Cornelia what's going on?" He asked and stopped them.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Three weeks." Was all she said.

Caleb sighed. "You heard it…" He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "I was gonna tell you later today… I just… It's not because I don't wanna be here. No, I'd probably rather be here. It's just I promised Aldarn, Vathek and Queen Elyon I'd come back for a while." He looked puzzled at the pretty face. "Deep down you know I would rather be with you than anywhere else."

Cornelia nod. She knew that.

Caleb pulled her close, and took her hand.

They walked hand in hand to the school's gym, which the parents had borrowed for this special event.

"So… My parents like you…"

"They do?"

Cornelia smiled and nod. "Who wouldn't?"

"I can mention a few. Phobos, Miranda, Cedric, some of the others who're locked up, oh and a lot of the boys in your school."

"Yeah, yeah I got the point." Cornelia laughed.

They went inside the gym. Taranee, Irma, Nigel, Eric, Matt, Hay Lin, Joe, Martin and Will were already there.

"And there's the last couple. Now let's get this place finished for tonight!" Hay Lin said enthusiastic.

* * *

Hours later the place was finally done.

"Wow…" Taranee said exhausted.

"I know… I can't even think of one tiny winy joke…" Irma said

"Oh… No! Look at my hair and clothes!" Cornelia said, "I feel so… dirty!"

Everyone laughed and got up to leave.

**Outside of the gym**

Will & Matt, Taranee & Nigel, Irma & Hay Lin, Martin & Eric waved bye.

Cornelia looked at Caleb

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Cornelia looked at her cell phone. "Well, some late lunch."

"Sure… Our first date." Caleb smiled as Cornelia blushed. He took her hand and they went to a popular diner place.

* * *

"A table for two." Caleb said to the waitress.

"Sure come with me, you wanna sit in a booth or at a table?"

"Booth." They both said.

The waitress led them to a booth and gave them two menus.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders."

Cornelia scanned the menu. Junk food, junk food, and some more junk food.

"Wow don't they let people eat healthy food here?" Caleb said and Cornelia giggled

The waitress came back, "What can I get you two?"

"Uhm… a diet coke and a salad with ranch dressing… and uhm…" Cornelia hid her face for Caleb, "Some french-fries."

Caleb smiled. The last thing Cornelia was was overweight. "I'll have a burger and some fries as well… and uhm… a diet coke as well."

The waitress took the menus and left.

Cornelia smiled at him. "Excited about tonight?"

"I guess… I mean the fact that it's my first Christmas ever is exciting, but the fact that I'm gonna spend it with you is… unbelievable."

Their diet cokes arrived and Cornelia took a sip.

"So what are you gonna do when you come to Meridian?"

"Well… I guess I'll have to work, not that I mind. I'm just afraid I'm gonna screw up."

"Why?!" Cornelia asked shocked. "You're the rebel leader. You're Caleb the one who never gives up!"

Caleb grinned, "I'm afraid I'm gonna be so distracted by you. You'll probably be on my mind 24/7…"

Cornelia blushed, "You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not," Caleb reached across the table and took Cornelia's hands in his. "You're very important to me…"

Cornelia smiled and was about to lean over when their food arrived

"Enjoy," The waitress said and left

"Did you find your perfect outfit?" Caleb asked

"Oh yeah, I bought in November… I think it's pretty."

"I'm sure it is…"

"And you? Do I get to see you in something there isn't brown?" Cornelia asked with a smug smile

"Oh yeah," Caleb smirked. "Hay Lin helped me… God I tell you if it was up to me, everyone would just wear comfortable shirts and jeans." They both laughed and continued to eat.

**

* * *

**

So please review but no flames!!! I've been enjoying making this story!! And thanks to you who've read it and reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

**Part two of the last chapter enhoy guys!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

**An hour before the big event**

Taranee was going through her pearls. She had to find yellow, white and beige ones.

She took her dress off her bed, and slipped into it. It was yellow with laces. It had a V cut and was sleeveless. Below the breast there was a wide elastic, and then it was knee long. It fit nicely around her. She put the pearls in her hair and laid the first layer of make-up, she had yellow-brown eye shadow and pink lip gloss on. She had star earrings on made of gold and matching necklace and a charm bracelet.

She found the shoes, which was a pair of short yellow boots with a white flower on. She took a look in the mirror, and found her white purse.

"Looking good sis," Peter said leaning against the doorway

The Cook's were ready to go.

* * *

Hay Lin had made a painting over how she would look. She already had her dress on, which was a purple, thigh long balloon dress with purple sequins over her breast. She had purple ballerinas on with a grey bow in front. Her purse was made out of purple silk and purple sequins.

She brushed her long hair and sat two purple, present hair clips in each side. She had a matching necklace and a purple ribbon around her right wrist. She had purple eye shadow and a light touch of rouge.

She went down in the restaurant and found her jacket.

"Ready to go Hay Lin?" Chen Lin asked

The Lin's were ready to go.

* * *

Will was struggling between two dresses, a short red one and a short black one. She was on the phone with Cornelia for advice.

"_Go with the black one, it looks good with your hair. Besides my dress is red and if you wanna look unique; then I would go with the black one."_ Cornelia said

Will smiled, "Thanks."

She put on the black dress which was knee long and wide. It had a bow under the breast and was tied in the neck. She put on her black high heel shoes on, and made two horsetails in each side with black ribbons, and let the rest of her hair rest on her neck.

She had small Christmas tree earrings on and a matching necklace. She put on eyeliner and lip gloss. She took her black purse and went into the kitchen.

"You look good Will," Susan Vandom said and kissed Will's hair.

The Vandom's were ready to go.

* * *

Irma put on her sea blue dress; it had a V cut and a bow below the breast. It was a bit shorter than knee long and she had silver stilettos on.

She had a blue hair band in her hair with white glitter stars on. Her earrings were blue stars and she had a silver locket around her neck and a silver charm bracelet.

Her makeup was glittering as well. She had silver, glitter eye shadow on and pink glitter lips.

She lifted her covers to find her purse.

"Mom have you seen my purse?" Irma yelled

"Looking for this?" Chris held the blue silk purse up.

"Ugh Chris I'm gonna kill you!"

Irma went after her brother and caught him.

"Ha! I found it!"

And the Lair's were ready to go.

* * *

Cornelia was done painting her toe nails red.

She looked in the mirror and slipped carefully into her red long dress. It went all the way to the ground. It showed her shoulders and some of her chest. The dress sat tight to her body so it showed all her curves. In the end there were two layers of ruffles.

Under the dress she had a pair of golden stilettos. Her hair was hanging loose but she had curled it. (Imagine how beautiful she looks!) She had red heart earrings on, a matching necklace and golden bracelets.

Her makeup was sparkling. She had golden eye shadow on, a bit of rouge and sparkling red lip gloss. Her purse was blood red, which matched her dress perfectly.

"Honey we have to go," Liz Hale gave her daughter a scarf. "You look beautiful."

And the Hale's were ready to go.

**

* * *

**

At the party

Irma looked at the watch, "Why is it that Cornelia is always late?"

Taranee shrugged, "its Cornelia."

"Wanna dance?" Nigel asked, and Taranee took his hand.

Eric and Hay Lin and Will and Matt were already dancing.

Irma looked at Caleb, "Have you seen her?"

"Do you think I would stand here if I did?"

"Isn't… Isn't… That… Cornelia?" Martin stammered and pointed at the door

Everyone was looking at her. It was like a goddess had entered the room.

"Damn she looks good," Will said

"Good?" Caleb said kinda insulted, "She looks more than beautiful. Words can't describe it."

"Geez man," Taranee said

"Aw let him he's in love." Hay Lin said

Caleb walked over to Cornelia. He was wearing a black suit with a red t-shirt underneath and a silver tie.

He was so stunned he couldn't speak.

"So what do you think?" She made a turn

"I…I…I…" He swallowed and said. "I think you look beyond beautiful."

They smiled and went to the dance floor.

* * *

Now here's what they got for presents:

Will: a silver Froggy bracelet from Cornelia, a charm bracelet from Irma, a Justin Timberlake CD from Taranee, A poster of some famous guy Will likes from Hay Lin, a Frog teddy bear who says _I Love You_ from Matt, a frog necklace from Caleb and presents from parents.

Irma: a CD with Karmilla from Cornelia, new headphones from Hay Lin, a top with a smiley on from Will, a winter hat from Taranee, a journal from Caleb, heart earrings from Martin and presents from parents.

Taranee: a painting of beautiful flames from Hay Lin, orange leggings from Cornelia, an etui with flames print for her glasses from Will, a book about romance from Irma, a book about butterflies from Nigel, a pair of dancing shoes earrings from Caleb and presents from parents.

Cornelia: a Mariah Carey CD from Irma, A green scarf from Will, skating earrings with a matching charm bracelet from Taranee, A painted picture of the gang in a frame from Hay Lin, A locket with the words _Tuya Para Siempre,_ which was Spanish and meant _Yours Forever_ from Caleb, And presents from parents.

Hay Lin: pencils, brushes and paint from Cornelia, a walkman from Irma, blocks and sketch books from Taranee, a dress with an alien print from Will, an Alien teddy bear from Eric, star necklace from Caleb and presents from parents.

Caleb: a golden frame with a picture of Caleb hugging Cornelia, the house from the girls and some guy stuff from the guys

Matt: a rock CD from Will and other presents

Martin: a new scout's scarf from Irma and other presents

Nigel: some computer game from Taranee and other presents

Eric: a picture in a homemade frame of beautiful stars from Hay Lin, and other presents.

(Wow a long list)

Caleb smiled at the picture of him and Cornelia, in the corner she'd written; _I'll Always Be Here For You. Merry Christmas, Love Your Cornelia._

Cornelia had felt tears when she had opened Caleb's present. It was truly beautiful.

**

* * *

**

On the dance floor

Caleb suddenly stopped.

"What?" Cornelia asked.

"Look up" he whispered

Cornelia looked up, and above their heads a mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

She smiled and looked into his green eyes; he smiled back and looked into her blue eyes.

They slowly leaned towards each other. There ran sparks down their spins as their lips touched. It was a magical kiss. Their first kiss.

"Hey look, look!" Hay Lin said and pointed

"Oh my god!" Will said

"Ha! I knew they would do it someday!" Irma said

"Yes Irma, you can tell the future." Taranee joked

"How cute are they?" Hay Lin said

Cornelia pulled back and looked serious at him. "I love you Caleb. Ever since we met."

"I love you too Cornelia, with all my heart." And he kissed her again

The snow was falling outside the window and the Christmas romance was everywhere.

_The END_

**

* * *

**

So please review but no flames!!! I've been enjoying making this story!!

**And thanks to you who've read it and reviewed! This is not gonna be my last Cornelia/Caleb fanfic. I'm gonna make lots of them, the premiere of my new CxC story Catch Me; I'm Falling In Love... IS TODAY. And because it's a special event I'm gonna post two chapters for that story, so check it out, I think it's gonna be awesome!!!**

Lova ya all, _F_


End file.
